


The General's Little Pet

by MacbethSymphony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Porn With Plot, Rape, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacbethSymphony/pseuds/MacbethSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing a very important mission, the reader, a Field Marshall in the first order, is stripped aways from her title only to be forced to work under her brother by name only; General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heels of her stiletto’s clicked against the cold metal floor as she made her way towards the audience room, the place where her doom was most likely waiting for her. A thick black coat swayed over her shoulders creating the effect of a cape through the rhythm of her walk. At her side were two stormtroopers, struggling to keep pace with her as they dragged the unconscious body of her younger sister. As she approached the giant guarded doors, she slowed down, probably savouring the last seconds of this life. Nervousness was quite an understatement to the feeling residing in her guts; maybe distressed and terrified would have been a better way to put an image to her dread.

  
She glanced back for a second, savouring her choices but the sight of her sibling made it impossible for her to save her skin.  
As she lifted her hand, the doors opened before her. She ordered the stormtroopers to stay there as she started walking down the runway towards the giant hologram already waiting for her.

  
“Supreme leader Snoke” She muttered as her voice trembled. She knew he had heard her, yet only silence followed. Oh, how she hated silence, full of judgement and disappointment. “Report, Field Marshall (y/n) ” He finally answered after what seemed to be hours. She could hear her heart pounding as she tried to find the words she had rehearsed so many times in her head already.

  
“ I-I’m terribly sorry, supreme leader, but my pilot” _my younger sister_ “ has failed to follow General Organa’s escape ship, we have officially lost her location”. She took a deep breath as she continued “of course I will take this shameful defeat and take it upon my shoulders” _For my sister, she thought silently, I will do anything_. “I will, of course, accept any punishment you deem to be the best without any resistance.” In that moment she could feel the fear take over her body, words stuttering and voice trembling. The deafening sound of her heartbeat made the silence of the lost in thought supreme leader more unbearable every second.

  
“If I remember well, Field Marshall, you share the same name as General Hux do you not?” His tone was the coldest it had ever been when he had spoken these words. Surprise shook her has childhood memories passed briefly through her mind. In that moment, she understood that the Supreme Leader had entered her stream of thought. As she looked up, hands trembling, she saw what she thought resembled a smirk pass through the leader’s face. “ Yes Sir, S-Supreme Leader, though only through name… we do not share an ounce of the same blood… His father was kind enough to …” She kept mumbling soundlessly.  
“M-May I ask why this question?” She asked when realization finally hit her.

  
He seemed to think for a while “ Well, Field Marshall, you may still have some use to me” A certain weight lifted off her shoulders in that moment. Did it mean she wasn't going to die? “ For now, at least” He answered her thought.  
“Field Marshall, or should I now say Assistant General. You will assist your brother, the general, in commanding the death Star.” “Thank you, Supreme Leader Snoke, I will definit-” She did not have time to finish her sentence when he continued with his order. “Of course that is not the reason we are to send you there. As we will place you at his side, you will spy on everyone’s action and report to me on everything.”  
“Of course, Sir. Thank you for this second chance.” was the only answer she could find and deem speakable.

  
After minutes of silence, she though herself dismissed and began to rise and walk away. Yet in that moment of relief, the doom she had been waiting for happened.  
“We are also aware, of your previous relation with the General” Shivers paralyzed her as he continued to speak. “ We also know how much you fear and despise him. For this defeat, do you not deserve a punishment?” Of course, everything was going too well, there had to have been a catch. How have I been so naive?  
“We asked a question human.”  
“O-of course, Supreme Leader snoke. This defeat is not forgivable.”

  
“Good, because you will be his gift. We are most certain that he will be most pleased to have you in his chambers again” _Oh no he won’t. He despises me more than anyone. This is suicide. How, how , how am I even supposed to survive when he would most happily murder me in his sleep. I will not last more than three days, this is not possible …_ Her train of thoughts slowly panicked.  
“ By doing this child, if you regain my trust, you may even one day come back to your rank along our side.” Silence followed. “Do not worry, your sister will be kept safe, as long as you behave. You may go now.”  
She completely turned from him, sensing his smile as he stared through her back. She held both of her coat’s side as they began to fall off of her trembling shoulders.  
She passed the door in a daze, not hearing the stormtroopers questions on what to do about her sister.

**That night, she did not sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, you did not sleep. No, the thoughts of your past tortured you so much. you remembered entering your new house when your mother had finally remarried. You remembered meeting the young Hux for the first time; You had thought him so gentle, so proper at the time but oh how wrong you had been. The boy held two different faces, the one for when his father strictly watched over him and the other much more cruel one he had shown you multiple time. He had always disliked your mother, thinking her a whore that could never replace his dead mother. A few months after your arrival, he had not gotten everything perfect in his last test from his tutor. In shock you had been forced watched him in pain as his father whipped him for every wrong answer. Your mother had obviously said not to interfere, _ever_. After all your mother’s new husband paid for your clothes and education now; you even had a title, a name to call yourself with pride and would mostly marry another rich man to end up living an easy life full of happiness.

 

When you turned 15, your mother got pregnant with your younger sister. Hux’s rage in that moment had been unreal, never would he accept this child to be of the same blood as him. He had beaten you up until your whole body except your face was bruised. You knew you had to endure it and therefore never went to anyone about it. Shortly after, he left for training. You had been so grateful in that moment. 

 

On your 16th birthday, Hux had come back from his military training for the occasion. The same night he forced himself on you, taking your virginity. You had not dared fighting back, knowing the consequences. Strangely, that time, he had been more than gentle and was focused on taking every detail of your body in mind and pleasuring you in every way. In his short stay, he had come back every night. Most days he had been rough, others violent and there were those sweet rare times. It had gone on for over a year, getting more daring and violent every time he presented himself. You had both almost gotten discovered more than once, the maids suspected but no one dared say anything. No questions were ever asked, you only forced yourself to accept things as they were. After all, there was no love in there.

 

The last time you had fucked, he had been so rough and dominant that it had terrified you to no end. The next day, you had announced your decision to go in the military yourself too. Of course, your new father supported the idea. The next night you said goodbye to your mother and growing younger sister. In fact, you had done so well in the First Order. You had advanced faster than your brother, sometimes through using your connections in an immoral way, yes, but you were good at your job. No you were astonishingly great at your work and yet there you were at 30 years old still shivering at the thought of seeing him. Completely terrified of the thought of entertaining him once more.

 

_For who knows how long,_ you thought to yourself as your alarm rang 04:30 in the morning.  Exactly one hour fifteen before your ship departed. _It was more than time for you to pack up_ , you thought, _after all better not be late for once_. You slowly got up and looked at yourself in front of the mirror; dark bags were sealed under your reddened eyes. _Had you been crying? You had not realized. Your_ gaze then went to your plump lips reddened by all the stressful lip biting that you had done through the night. You turned away from your pathetic reflection and grabbed the few black garments that consisted of your wardrobe. Carefully folding them so no creases would form, you then placed your few pairs of heels on top and closed your luggage. _Still thirty minutes before departing. You_ slowly swung your coat on your shoulder in the same manner your brother did (even though you would never admit to copying him) and said goodbye to your comfortable room. You would definitely miss this one. You finally slipped on your heels and left with an allure of confidence whilst inside your determination to go was slowly being crushed away.

 

 

 

 

Strangely enough, through the whole ride you had slept better than you had in months and grievously left the comfort of thoughtless dreams when the ship landed. You thanked the pilot and got out expecting a calm reception. Apparently, on the Starkiller base, they did not take arrivals lightly. More than one squadron of stormtroopers were waiting patiently at the back of a silver one on your left. As you turned to your right, you saw a tall man in black, which you obviously recognized as Kylo Ren. Next to him, the General finally showed himself. A smirk was hanging on his face which sent shivers down your body; definitely not the right kind of shivers.

 

“Welcome abroad Assistant General (y/n)” the feminine voice of the silver storm trooper spoke through her mask. “Thank you captain Phasma, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance after hearing such praises after your name” You answered knowingly knowing the name of the only female captain of the order. “They are nothing compared to the ones that precedes yours Assistant General” She answered politely. _Brief and to the point. She may become a great ally, even a friend._ You noted carefully in your head as your thoughts were interrupted by your brother’s oh so slightly subtle cough trying to get your attention. 

“Brother” you started with a fake smile trying to conceal your nervousness “ Such a pleasure to finally see you after so many years” _Five years to be exact_ , you added in your head. “ I have missed you greatly”. _Or not_

 

“And I too” He answered a bit too happily earning a glare of annoyance from the gigantic black figure. “ I am absolutely delighted of your well being” His eyes were cold when he said those words. You could feel the temperature in the room drop instantly. Everyone kept silent, sensing the tension and afraid to anger any of the four leaders present. “Today must have been a long day for you, _Sister._ After all it is already night and I believe you have left very early today. Would you life me to show you to your quarters?” Hux said gallantly.

 

You continued playing the game as you answered politely “ It would be most pleasing indeed, brother”. He did not wait one more second as he went on to dismissing everyone in the room. A young boy wearing a black uniform arrived with your luggage waiting for you to lead the way. “How have you been, Hux?” you dared ask, trying to control your voice out of trembling, when only the three of you were left in the hangar. “Better than you obviously” he answered coldly not trying to push the conversation any further. After a while of standing there very awkwardly, he continued as he started the walk towards the exit. “I will show you to your quarters. As my assistant, you will report to me everyday at 05:30 in the morning and at 21:00. Is that understood? _” Don't you already have someone to do that,_ you thought angrily _, that is some intern’s job._ “Whatever it is you need, Hux” you answered with a slight condescending voice. _You’re playing with fire (y/n), you know better than to anger him._ You could feel him glare at you slightly as he walked faster, making the luggage boy almost jog at the back of you. 

 

The rest of the walk was silent. The few stormtroopers you crossed looked down as soon as they saw the slight anger in the general’s face and slightly looked up in curiosity towards your presence. You both walked for another 30 minutes and finally stopped in front of a black door. You noted the number on the door in your head; most definitely something you needed to remember. Hux punched a few numbers in and the door opened at last. You turned your attention to the sightly out of breath boy standing at your back. “You may go now” You ordered him as he handed you what he had been carrying. 

 

You walked a few steps after your brother. As soon as you were in, you heard the door behind your back. Realization sinked in and fear took over your body. You set your luggage on the floor. You could feel his eyes on your back; he was like a predator debating patiently how to crush his prey. You turned around to face him, trying to keep your confident image. His eyes were cold, a sadistic smile hanging on his lips. “Supreme leader Snoke” he started “Has informed me that you are to be my gift” your lips pursed into a line, slightly biting the inside. He approached with a sneer on his face. You felt a sharp blow on your cheek. Your hand followed to your cheek as if to protect it for another one to come. Your gaze was on the floor as you heard him continue cruelly “How dare you sully the name of my family. You should have died. Did you suck someone else’s dick again to keep yourself alive?”  _No, my skills have kept me alive_ “No” you whispered, unable to fully answer him. Another blow hit you and you felt one of his gloved hand around your jaw making you look at him in the eyes. “ Unfortunately, I have orders to keep you alive, pet” Venom stung his words and you flinched as how he had called you. You had never liked the surname he had given you over 15 years ago and he knew it more than well. You stood there, not knowing what to say. He took a few steps back.

 

“Undress” he ordered. You gazed at him, hatred flowing from your glare and yet, you still found no force to disobey him. Your trembling hands took off your coat letting it fall to the ground. You then came to the zipper of your skirt letting it slip down too, your tunic followed next until you were only in your plain black underwear and heels. Exposing all the curves of your body you glanced back at him. A satisfying look was on his face. Shivers of nervousness and fear mixed together. “You’ve grown well, at least body wise, _sister_ ” he seemed to think for a while. “These are my quarters, as I believe you had guessed. Yours are simply in the next room. Of course it is only for show; you shall be staying in my bed of course.” Horror slightly passed on your face. Barely detectable but he had watched on it just a bit too fast. “You will answer my every needs of course and obey me at any time.”

 

“Yes brother”, you answered. Smack. “You are not worthy of calling me so.” 

 

“Yes General” You tried again. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face. “Much better” he stated. “Now take off the rest of these clothes and go to bed will you? I still have a few reports to finish”

 

“Yes General”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was very sick and in midterm season at uni. I hope you like this chapter. enjoy!

To his orders, you had shed the last of your clothing and proceeded to get into the silky covers of his bed, your back facing where you had been before. Strangely enough, the first thought that crossed your mind was how you did not remember ever sleeping naked before, which made you shift uncomfortably once in a while. The sound of the shower starting startled you a bit, every nerve and corner of your brain waiting for something to happen. Turning around, you started observing his quarters. Everything was well organized, looking like some sort of propaganda image of the first empire and was slightly making you remember the covers of the interior design magazines you once enjoyed to go through when you still had time. The floor was impeccably neat, the black tiles almost shining, his coat was well arranged on a chair next to what you assumed was his work desk. Your eyes shifted to your next object of interest. Your coat, which you had earlier left on the ground was now also hanging in the best of manners on a chair next to his. Your slight surprise and amusement of the thought of him picking it up was interrupted by the sound of the shower shutting off. Not wanting to face him in any ways, you turned your back to the door and shut your eyes praying that he hopefully would believe you to be sleeping. You hear the door opening, the sound of fabric shuffling and felt the bed shift. His voice groggily muttered “Lights 0%” as he opened his holopad.

 

 As time passed, you felt sleep slowly battling your nervousness, the only thing really keeping you awake being the low light of his holopad and the slight sound of his fingers tapping the screen. Suddenly, the tapping stopped and the slight sound of the holopad hitting the desk reached your ears. You felt him shift in the bed slightly. You could have sworn his hand had brushed over your bruised cheek before it ghosted around your waist dragging you across the bed against his torso. His body heat strangely comforting you, you finally drifted to sleep. 

 

It was at 0400 that your holopad rang, indicating for you to start your day. As you fluttered your eyes open, memories of the last night came up to you slowly and you thanked the force nothing had happened. You slowly tried to sit up, without waking up the man still sleeping next to you. Before getting up completely, you took the time to watch him in his defenceless form. His messy hair was fawning across the pillow, a slight scruff of a possible beard starting to show up and a frown less face. _How beautiful he could be,_ you thought with disdain tainting your own observation. The holopad started ringing a second time. This time you got out of bed and went to stop the low buzzing sound. Still naked and feeling uncomfortable, you took the first piece of clothing you could find in your way and headed to the bathroom proceeding in your morning routine. 

 

Hux’s bathroom was immense and lavish. Mostly covered in black stones with subtle hints of gold all over the place. It simply seemed to belong in another world. _How important is he really?_ you thought as you continued observing, Weren't you on higher military grade before? _I was never offered anything of the sort. Who are you really Hux?_ You turned on the water tap and decided to wash your face instead of opting for a full shower. _Maybe tonight, if I have time._ You dried your face as your eyes slowly focused to your reflection. You looked tired and your hair was a mess. Still, you had looked worse before. 

 

30 minutes passed until you were fully ready to get dressed. As you were about to get out of the bathroom, you heard a small ring to the door. Passing over your head the shirt you had stolen on your way there, you went to open the door. A very nervous young girl was standing there, obviously shocked to see a woman instead of the general whom she expected. In her nervousness, she checked over the door number to make sure she was in the right place. “May I help you miss?” you asked trying the nice way with the girl. “I-Is the Ge-General here? I’m to brief him on today’s schedule” she answered very unsure of this situation. It was as she was looking you up and down, clearly misinterpreting the situation that Hux loomed over and spoke in his still husky voice making you flinch “Come in lieutenant, you will brief the assistant general from now on”. The lieutenant’s unsure steps took her in as she passed next to you and settled down on a small table. You were still standing petrified to the door waiting for the general to move when he spoke to you in a low voice. “Dare disappoint me and I promise you that you’ll die very slowly, (y/n)” He then shifted and proceeded to go mind his own business. 

 

Throughout the whole meeting, your mind wandered and panicked, barely understanding what the poor girl was trying to say. Your subconscious only still taking notes of everything in details. At some point you started observing the girl, she had seemed overly incompetent at first but she was actually very good at her job, you took note of it in your head. Hux seemed to form his soldiers incredibly well from what you had seen. _No surprise there, he’s always been too good at giving orders and manipulating people into what he wants._ The girl left and you proceeded to putting on your attire. Looking up into the few garments residing in your luggage, you opted for a dress you always felt most confident in. The black silky fabric draped perfectly over your body. The high collar giving it a severe look and the mid calf hem left you some femininity. You looked at yourself once again and slid on your shoes. You looked perfect. You mind was wandering anxiously, not really knowing what to do. _Should I wait for him?_ you wondered. _Maybe I should head out first._ You nervously looked back at your notes you realized it might be a better idea to leave first. Making sure he would know where you were, you briefed him on the day’s schedule on a note and left it on the table.

 

You were the first to arrive in the conference room followed by the knight of ren. “Master Ren” you acknowledged him. “(y/l/n)” he answered. You and the commander had more than once worked together, some would categorize your relationship as of an early friendship. He had always seemed very unsettling to you but the both of you had also harnessed a lot of respect for each other throughout your last encounters. He sat down next to you and started asking you about what the meeting would be about. Strangely his presence and small talk calmed you down. You only then realized he was doing so for your own good, trying to calm you down. You guessed it had been an unsettling feeling for him. _Thank you master Ren_ , you thought hoping he would hear you out. At that moment, the General walked in and sighed at the view of the knight. “Ren, sister” he acknowledged both of you presences. A few other people walked in, all tensing at the sight of the dreadful Kylo Ren. The meeting began and went on for hours. Lunch was brought to all of you and then dinner. Plans were made, strategies confirmed, repercussions of past attacks reported. It was getting late when it finally ended. Without a word, you followed the general down to his office only to have him say, “I still have some things to finish, you may go back before me, (y/n)” He said as you turned your back and proceeded to leave his office.

 

Your day had been long and tedious and yet you could see some hope in working with Hux. He was a great leader, respected and feared by his underlings. Your opinion had changed slightly, offering him a small hint of respect. Your heels clicked loudly as you finally approached his quarters and came to a stop whilst you entered the code on the door. As soon as you heard the door close, you couldn't help but taking off your shoes as fast as possible, almost throwing them in a corner. You plopped yourself onto the couch lazily and observed the room properly. You thought about your day and wondered if your sister was still alive, if Snoke had really kept his word. Moments passed and you realized that Hux might not be coming back any time soon. You ordered food and as the night seemed to drag on, opted for a hot relaxing shower.

 

You had been in there for a few minutes when you heard the bathroom door opening, letting in a general looking angry and exhausted. He smelled of burned metal and ashes. You deducted that the knight of Ren had had a rage fit not long ago.  He didn't say anything as he undressed himself and joined you under the hot water pouring over your head. His hands snaked around your waist and you lightly struggled against it, abandoning the thought almost immediately. His fingers roamed lightly around your stomach, sometimes going up for a few moments. They traveled to your breast offering a slight and pleasant tickle. Choosing to ignore his actions, you stepped forward and looked for the shampoo and as your hands reached for the delicate bottle you felt your whole body being rammed onto the wall. Your forehead and nipples were teasingly touching the cold black tiles of the shower. One of his hands was griping your wrists together. You gave a light tug, trying to free yourself as he moved towards you trying to hush you with shushing sounds. _Fuck._ His other hand moved from your waist up, outlining the shape of your breast and slowly reaching for the shower head. You heard him shuffle with a few of the setting and then felt the rotating water jet find it’s place between your legs. The sweet sensation of the water against your clitoris made you buck your hips back onto his. You could feel his erection growing harder against your lower back but your thoughts were engulfed by the waves of pleasure going through your body. You but your lip trying to stop a moan, only to release it when you felt the general sensually bite on your neck. He bucked his hips on the low part of your back seeking pleasure as you threw your head back resting it onto his chest. Your moans were getting louder as you bucked your hips repeatedly trying to get your nearing climax were you wanted it. He began to nibble your left ear as your body trembled to the overwhelming sensation. White flashed before you as you came, his hand released yours and you fell to the floor as your legs did not manage to support you anymore. You barely hear him when he spoke and exited the shower “I’ll be waiting for you, don't take too long” .

 

In a daze, you followed him shortly. You could still feel the aftermath of your orgasm, your cum still slightly wetting the inside of your thighs as you dried yourself up. You put on one of his shirt. When you entered the room, he was shirtless and in his black silk pants lying on the bed. Glasses on, he was reading reports as one of his hand was lazily stroking his length. He barely glanced in your way as you approached the bed. You were about to open your mouth as he he held up his hand telling you to wait. _Controlling bastard_. “Approach, Assistant General”, he finally said once he swiped to the next page of his report. You approached to his side and gasped as you felt his hand to your crotch looking for the still very existent wetness. He smirked at the sensation. “Entertain me, while I finish reading these up” Your eyes widened at his words. _Fucking asshole_. And yet, knowing better than to argue with the tired and irritable general, you did as told as you hiked up on the bed straddling him up.  You slowly palmed his erection and he shot you a look of **I’m sure you can do better than that**. You slightly rolled your eyes and in a defeated way, you lowered his pants and plopped yourself on top of his hard on. _I won’t give it to you Hux_ , you thought as you started to rub yourself along his length. Teasingly stopping at your entrance once in a while and refusing the wet tightness of your vagina to him as you slid back up against him. You heard him grunt as he swiped to the next report. After a few more slides, the sensation of his length against your already so sensitive clit made you mewl in pleasure. A smoked lingered on his lips as he heard you. Another swipe. You wondered how long he could last as you felt your hips weaken with every thrust. Another swipe, another groan earned from him. Embarrassment started pooling over you as you could not stop moans from leaving your lips. The only sounds in the room being the slick sound of you rubbing against him, your loudening moans and his occasional grunt. Another swipe was heard. His hips bucked into yours demanding more. You refused and a low moan was heard from him as you teased the tip of his cocks around your entrance. He let out a long wavering sigh of annoyance. Your hips thrusted forward and back in a scattered motion as you felt a tightening knot in the pit of your stomach. He looked up and observed you for a few moments. You were flushed, hair still a bit wet from the shower, nipples teasingly erect under HIS shirt you were wearing. Yes, you were his. He absolutely loved seeing you completely at his mercy. You did not dare look up at him. Your ego was completely crushed in that moment. 

 

He set his glasses down on the bedside with his holopad. His hand ran through his hair before you felt his hands on your waist flipping you on your back as he took your legs in his arms thrusting in your wetness. He groaned at each and every thrust, your moans matching his. “Hux” you moaned. He stopped and painfully slapped you “General”, he groaned. You were so close and his steady pace drove you closer and closer. “Ahn, yes General” you almost screamed as you came for a second time but he did not stop. One of his hands went down and started to pinch and rub your clit as he struggled not to cum yet. “Shit” he said between low moans. Sensations were overbearing as he did not let you recover from your orgasm, your body panicked you tried to struggle your way out of the pleasurable but he had you were he wanted you. He had you pinned down under him, unable to break away. Your mouth opened trying to ask him to stop but nothing came out as your mind was completely blank as you tried to fight for way out. The panic slowly subsided to overwhelming pleasure like you had never experienced. You came once again, this time dragging the general with you. He came in you as he rode down his orgasm. 

 

For the first time since the day you lost your virginity to him, he kissed you passionately before you drifted to sleep. The next morning you did not remember this small mark of affection.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all thank you so much for the comments. I've tried something a bit different for this chapter. I hope you like it.

The general’s hand slowly travelled up and down the curves of her body. He was deep in thought. She was pretty, she was his pet but also such a disappointment. He found her to be too nice, to be too obedient. Why had she abandoned everything only because of the incompetence of a shared younger sister. Slight anger passed through his face. She had made a name of herself and abandoned it without a thought to save her. _How disappointing,_ he thought as his motion stopped. For a moment he thought about the first time he had kissed her. She had been young. A week after she had arrived to his house, she had fallen asleep on the couch. His father had caught him in the act and the next morning he was whipped in front of everyone. For bad grades his father had explained. After the incident, he had been sermoned for hours. Women were only distractions, love was for the weak but a whore was necessary to put heirs in the world. _Yes,_ he thought, _she is my little pet now_. _Mine._ He remembered the day she had arrived, how frail and defeated she looked. _How worthless._ He remembered the way she looked at him when he held her jaw so tightly, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. He had adored the petrified look of realization over her situation. He had loved the way her scared glare turned into anger when he called her pet. _Satisfying._ The image of her undressing to his orders, her hands trembling, terrified to see if he would do anything to her. _Just like the scared little animal she is._ The look she had had in her eyes when he had hit you made him smirk. He had long ago decided he would make her suffer and he would hold this affirmation, he promised himself. Hux looked at the time, only 5 hours of sleep would suffice he guessed.

 

The next morning, he woke up before her. The holopad was ringing continuously since way too long. Yet she was too tired to hear anything. He looked at her frail body, slightly bruised from the last evening’s activities. _How beautiful_ , he thought. He got up, trying to be as silent as possible in order not to wake her up. He still wanted some quality time alone, some time where no sound was to distract him and where no problems came to life. Slowly, he grabbed a shirt an put it on as he proceeded to start up some coffee. Just as he started to think he might be able to enjoy some reading in silence, he heard the soft knock of the lieutenant on the door. He sighed in annoyance almost opting for not answering but his job was his job. As he opened the door, the little lieutenant blushed. _Annoying._ He observed for a moment how she still tried to act cute around him. _Exasperating._ The poor girl still thought she held a chance with him. Yes, he had fucked once but it was only a matter of time and space. He had been infuriated by the knight of Ren’s poor actions and needed to take it out on someone. Another sigh left his lips as he motioned her to enter. 

 

“I’m sorry, General, but where is the Assistant General?” she asked in an overly annoying high pitched voice. 

 

“Still in bed, you might want to wake her up” he answered rather coldly as he returned to his coffee. 

 

The girl gave a nod and started shuffling nervously towards her quarters. She knocked on the door and as no one answered opened the door tentatively. The general sat down and observed the young girl’s hesitant movements. He smirked to himself as she entered the fake quarters of his sister. The poor lieutenant would very soon realize her error and turn back to go to his quarters. He chuckled lowly as he poured his coffee observing the girl’s scattered movements as she shifted to the general’s quarters. He heard the light waking up call of the lieutenant and his little pet’s low morning voice answer back. The voices then proceeded to a barely audible conversation as he ate his breakfast in his so desired peace.

 

He was getting up and leaving the washing up of dishes to his housekeeping droid as the lieutenant walked past, muttering as small “sir” as she left as fast as possible. A very small sigh of exasperation passed his lips as he saw the hurt and jealous face of the girl. She was truly and utterly _useless_ in the end. A few moments later his eyes looked up to see his assistant walk out of the room in one of his shirts. He could at times see her cute little ass as she poured herself a coffee. It took him everything to resist the urge of not pinning her down that countertop and fuck her until she could not walk anymore.

 

She sat down in front of him tearing him off of his thoughts.

 

“You finally woke up” was the only thing he thought of to start up the conversation.

 

He saw her frown a bit at his condescending tone. A hint of annoyance past her features  and he laughed inside as he saw the mental process it took her not to come back at him with an equally smug answer.

 

“Yeah” she opted for the minimal monosyllabic answer. Probably the best option she had had he observed. 

 

“So, what do we have today, (y/n)” ha asked.

 

A look of relief overcame her face as she understood he would not go on with the ridiculing game he could have started. 

 

“The day will start with a morning meeting. We shall discuss the issues we have not had the time to rule out yesterday. However, master Ren will not be present for this meeting as it overlaps with a knight of Ren matter. Of course, if in any case there would be an emergency where we would need his opinion we can opt for holopad communication.” As she continued, she pulled out her data pad from the near desk in order to accompany her words with statistics. “ The main topic of this meeting, on Supreme leader Snoke’s command, is to be some of the architectural issues that still need some fixing on the Starkiller base. Of course, we are to develop a plan and to make sure that everything is perfectly fixed before the grand announcement.” He hummed in agreement to her statements, urging her to continue. 

 

“ After lunch, you are scheduled for the teaching of an auto defence class with most of the staff under your command. I will also be your aid during this lesson. We are to teach how to grasp out of a strangling and how to disarm someone the easier and fastest way possible. According to past records and statistics this class should be no longer than 3 hours therefore marking 1500 as the end of your shift today, Sir”.  

 

She was looking at him anxiously, shifting in her seat once in a while, drinking out of her cup when he said nothing. He pondered the full day in his head. He knew it would never be finished at 1500. It never did. The absence of the knight of ren would also clearly complicate the morning meeting. They still had not finished discussing the next mission he was to go on. He sighed in annoyance once again, he saw her trying to look the smallest possible as she sensed his annoyance.

 

“Go clean yourself and be at the meeting room in 30 minutes. I’ll be waiting.” he finally said.

 

She nodded and hurried up to clean herself. He smiled to himself as he heard her hum down in the shower. He loved how mature her voice sounded. She certainly did grow up to be gorgeous in every way. _Still disappointing,_ he told himself as he went on with his routine. Before leaving, he made sure to order the droid to make her eat something before she left. As he went down the hall, he noticed how everyone tried to look away, how they all looked pathetically weak and afraid. And yet as soon as he passed them he also heard small whispers. _Rumours,_ he guessed. They had already started spreading out. He would have to remedy this as fast as possible. As soon as he stepped in the conference room, he took his data pad out and called in one of his aboard spies. Not five minutes in and he heard the running steps arrive. 

 

“Would you mind briefing me on the rumours?” He asked, or more commanded to the flushed boy that had just arrived. 

 

“Sir, though I cannot trace the source, there are words of you and your sister practicing incest, Sir.” The General absolutely loved how this boy was always to the point. No extra words, all the information present. 

 

“Thank you” He thought for a moment. “Starting tomorrow, you will report to the Assistant General. Congratulations, lieutenant. You may go now.” The boy left after an enthusiast “Sir”. A smile lingering on his lips as he passed the door.

 

The General was no fool and it did not take him any effort to guess whom was at the start of the rumours. _Women sure love to_ _gossip_ , he sighed. _Sighing,_ he felt like it was the only thing he was doing these days. He automatically schedule an appointment in his lunch time with the young lieutenant. Now his schedule truly already was already late. People started filling the room. He checked the time, noting that she was late of two minutes already. Another thing he would have to reprimand.

 

When she arrived, he was about to start the meeting. She was all flushed as if she had been running to get there. _6 minutes late_ , he noted in his head. He mad this opening to the meeting and discussion flowed. They all decided against bothering the knights of Ren and went through most of the strategies alone. The rest went along well. Plans were finalized and the meeting successfully ended on time. As everyone left, he made sure to make an appointment with the oh so fearful Kylo Ren after the scheduled class he had to teach. _1500_ , he scoffed, _as if it would ever happen._ He looked at her as she still sat, quietly waiting for his orders, still taking notes on the meeting, briefing every single decision up. He knew she would later send those observation to the Supreme Master and yet that did not stress him at all. It was not like he kept anything from Snoke. No, in fact he over reported everything, drowning the supreme master in information. 

 

“You may go, (y/n)” he talked after he finished his last sentence and sent the message to the knight of Ren. 

 

“General” Her soft voice spoke as she got up and left.

 

 He followed her out shortly but instead of heading to eat, he walked back to his office. The small girl was already waiting there. She looked terrified. 

 

“Come in lieutenant” He ordered as the door opened under the recognition of his fingerprints.

 

He sat down, in his chair behind his desk. The lieutenant was standing nervously, shifting from one side to the other. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt the disappointment of the General in her, she had never been called to his office before and she was terrified of what would happen to her. She was not an idiot, she fully knew why she was here. She had ‘accidentally’ let the rumours start in her jealousy towards the beautiful woman that was the assistant general. She had once thought herself special to him and yet never had he requested her again after that incident. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

 

He pondered what he should do in his head. He could demote her, terminate her or simply forgive her. Now he knew that if he forgave her, nothing would come out of it. If he demoted her, rumours would still travel. No in fact rumours had started and there was absolutely nothing to do about it now. “You shall be terminated from your post, lieutenant” He finally decided. 

 

Tears flowed from her eyes, he heard her beg him not to do so, that she would do anything for him but his decision was already taken and he was not a man to go back on his words. She was worthless anyways. Why would he even bother with her existence. “You are dismissed” he announced in a cold voice and when she refused to go, two stormtroopers forcefully escorted her out of his office. _How bothersome._ He ordered in some food and read a few reports that he had not finished the night before because of his little distraction. 

 

His lunchtime always felt too short he thought as he headed to the training room. His little pet was already there. Waiting patiently in her revealing tank top and training pants.  She was already making sure that everyone was getting properly warmed up. He took off his great coat and his shirt. Leaving him in his black tank top and pants. Before entering the room he left his boots to the entrance. When he finally came in, everyone stopped midway and saluted him. How he loved the respect of his troops, he had trained them perfectly. The session started as he demonstrated with his pet how to get out of the choking position. He did not bother holding out on her. Choking her with all his might as she showed skillfully how to get out of the different positions. She was red, breathless and he knew how bruises would leave a mark on her soft skin the next day. She was in her most beautiful state when the blotches he had left there were visible, when every single soul knew to whom she belonged. They moved on to the disarmament of weapons. She was beautiful as she took her perfect stance, her chest heaving up and down slightly out of breath, demonstration ways to disarm soldiers. She was skilled. No wonder she had gotten to where she had once been. In the last hour of the session, she went though every person’s stance correcting and giving tips. Yes absolutely gorgeous, certain of herself and commanding. The opposite of how she was in front of him.

 

The training ended and he headed back for his meeting with the knight of Ren as she went back to her office in order to finish up reports and plan the next training session. It was at 1530 that the knight finally showed himself. He was deep in reading when the door opened. No one else than Ren could do this. _The fucking force._ He heard what seemed to be a chuckled behind the mask. 

 

“Ren” he acknowledged the presence in the room. “Since you were not available, we have taken it upon ourselves to decide the plan of your next mission.” 

 

The more the General talked, the colder the atmosphere of the room was getting. Hux could feel the disapproval of the knight behind the already decided plan of his next mission. And just like he predicted an outburst of rage from the oh so deadly Kylo Ren destroyed part of his office. A headache threatened to appear when the knight finally stormed out of the room, promising to Hux that the Supreme Leader would hear of this ridicule plan. _The fucking arse was so childish._ “Call for my assistant” he almost yelled through his intercom. He sat down. Rage was slowly threatening to show up. He was _so done with the fucker._ He suddenly got up swiping his arm over his desk throwing everything to the floor. _Fuck_. He heard an anxious knock at his door.

 

“Come in” He plopped himself back on his chair and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair as the door slid open under his command. She was standing there, struggling to keep her cool as she saw the state of his office. He sighed in no mood to play the bullshit thing that was called being nice. She walked in and as soon as the door clicked closed he ordered her on her knees. He shuffled with the opening of his pants and her trembling hands reached his length. Her gaze was stuck on the floor denying him the pleasure of seeing her submit to him. His hand went to her jaw forcing her to look at him. Maybe he had been a tad too forceful as he heard a whimper of pain escape her lips. “Go on, suck, pet”.  He said as he put an accent on the word pet. She reluctantly opened her already pained mouth and took his tip in her mouth. A wave of pleasure traveled his spine and one of his hand tangled into her hair. She moaned around him at the feeling of his hand earning a low grunt from the General. The faster she moved the better the sensation became. The fast up and downs became slow, an occasional touch of her teeth grazing him was driving him completely crazy. His eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back when her adventurous hand touched his balls. She hummed around him more and more, a slight hint to him of how shamefully aroused she was getting. He warned her that he was about to come and she accelerated her movements taking him deep down her throat. His hand tightened in her hair as he came in her mouth. 

 

The sight of her slightly gagging as she struggled to swallow everything made him smirk. She was adorable. Her flushed face rested on his knee his leather gloved hand still stroking her hair appreciatively. He moved his foot in between her legs, stroking her clit and her hips followed his foot as he took it back in place. He could fell his length harden again to the sight before him. His little pet was sprawled between his legs, skirt slightly hiked revealing her wet underwear. One of his boots was slightly coated with her juices and some of him cum still lingered on her lips. She was completely _his. Entirely crushed._ A wave of calm washed over him but it only lasted so long as the report of another tantrum was announced to his intercom. The bastard would never really leave him alone would he. The mood was completely ruined. For now. 

 

He got up, zipped up his pants and fixed his hair. “Make sure to fix yourself” He ordered her leaving to see the bloody damages the bastard did.

 

_6 minutes late_ he told himself slightly humming to his plans of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback! it would mean the world to me as I really want to improve on my writing in order to make this fanfiction the best experience for everyone <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so glad you all like this fan fiction and thank you to all who have commented! (I really appreciate it)  
> Now this is a slightly different chapter, though it is quite needed for the story to advance.  
> I hope you still like it.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> *There might be some warning to be made for this chapter as the reader goes through a complete breakdown. If this triggers anything for you please maybe skip this chapter? I don't know.

Your eyes drifted to the empty chair as you heard the general fumble and fix himself before the door closed. Your tongue slid across your lips tasting the saltiness of his cum slowly mixing with the saltiness of your tears. You had felt so used. _Why am I even here anymore?_ Your mind couldn't help but wonder where you had gone wrong. _Everything I’ve always done was to get away from him. Every single decision._ Your vision blurred and sobs took over your body. Your shoulders trembled and you tried to conceal the loudening gasps by biting your lower lip, almost drawing out blood. Where had you fucked up so badly to find yourself back to square one? Breathing became harder as every second passed, your lungs looked for air as your mind went blank. A wave of panic had washed over you, pulling you underneath with force. You felt as though you were sinking, your breath struggled to find oxygen. Your heartbeat accelerated, the earlier restraints in your sobbing stopped and your body violently shook underneath your emotions. Fear flowed through your veins, your chest started to hurt as it filled up and emptied too fast. Dizziness took over, black dots filled your vision. You almost felt as though you were about to pass out when a wave of nausea hit you. You ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up. Cold sweat pearled of your skin as your breathing finally started to go back to a normal rhythm.Your energy left your body, an immense fatigue drifting over your mind. You decided on laying down on the floor for a few minutes and sleep washed over you. 

 

You didn't know how long you had been sleeping when the sound of the door opening woke you up in surprise. A young boy entered, he was wearing the uniform of a lieutenant, although it was looking too new. His voice cracked a bit due to puberty as he spoke up. “ Assistant General, from today onwards I’m the new lieutenant to your service…” He took a long pause, observing wether  or not you would talk “…The General has sent me to escort you back to your quarters.” he stated, his weight nervously shifting from one side to another.

 

You looked down at your state, your skirt was still hiked up, your underwear still showed a small round of arousal from earlier activities. Your hand passed through your dishevelled hair. You must have been looking like a mess. No wonder the poor boy felt so uncomfortable. "Of course...just let me fix myself" you said softly. The boy nodded. You slowly got up and went to the partially destroyed mirror in the corner of the room. You indeed looked like a mess. Your hands went to work in your hair, placing it back in an acceptable manner. You could see the gaze of the young boy in the reflection, his flushed cheeks at he looked at you. “What’s your name, boy?” you asked in curiosity to break the insupportable silence. 

 

A hint of surprise passed his features. He was probably more used to being completely ignored and simply called lieutenant. “It’s Lucidan, m’am, Lucidan Yidrath” he answered nervously. 

 

You fixed the hem of your skirt, pulling it down as you continued. “And how old are you Lieutenant Yidrath?” 

 

“I will turn 19 in two fortnights, m’am” you hummed at his answer. _How young,_ you thought. You still remembered those days where you had finally gotten out of training. It seemed to you as though it was so long ago. The days where you had still been innocent, the days where you thought the world to be good and hopeful, the days where you had still not committed any real act of violence, the days where no remorse haunted your dreams. You had grown so much since those days, though you did not know if it had always been a good change. At least now you knew, you knew what to expect from this so said world. You knew when to give up, you knew when to keep fighting. You knew what would be worth your effort and you also knew how hopeless your situation now was. Realization dawned on you. The moment you had woken up, it seemed as though something had changed in you. The woman you saw in the mirror had thoroughly given up. She did not expect anything out of her life anymore. Her eyes looked empty, she was crushed. And you slowly realized that this woman was indeed who you were, in that moment. _How long had you been in this state?_ You looked straight in the eyes of your reflection. They were still slightly bloodshot. _Who were you?_ you did not know anymore. You liked to believe you had once been commanding, frightening, merciless but were you now? You did not know. You felt lost, you felt at the world’s mercy. It had only been four days since you had arrived to the base and yet only now did reality hit you. You truly were doomed to live this life, there was absolutely no chance for you to ever escape it. You hummed to your thoughts, the boy looked at you curiously. 

 

Once you deemed yourself acceptable you left the general’s office, with the young lieutenant running behind you, struggling to keep your pace. The people in your way squatted over the side of the hallways and tried not to bring any attention to themselves as you passed through with your new little puppy at your back. You saw the knight of Ren come up in your way but you only passed him swiftly as you muttered out a confident “Master Ren” acknowledging his presence. You did not hear his answer and only saw his head turn your way from the corner of your eyes. The confidence you tried to illustrate in your image was slowly running low and you could only wish for the comfort of the somewhat secluded place that was the General’s quarters. You could feel the tears get back in your eyes. You blinked a few times in a row trying to make them go away but seeing it to be hopeless, the click of your heels became faster as you approached the door. Barely seeing the numbers you entered the code and the door finally opened. You heard the lieutenant say something about the next day but your brain did not process it properly. 

 

As soon as you entered the room, you ran for the bathroom. On you way you passed the General, comfortably sitting and reading reports as he drank some sort of strong alcoholic beverage. You did not see him raise a questioning eyebrow at your state, nor did you hear whatever it was he asked you. The bathroom door shut loudly and shedding your clothes you opened the shower, the sound of the water hitting the tiles concealing the sound of your sobs. The warm water hit your body in a calming manner, and the water mixed with your tears. You reached for the shampoo, and proceeded to washing your hair meticulously. The normal routine of cleaning yourself temporarily soothing you. taking the soap bar, you almost violently scrubbed your body. As if the action itself would clean the dirtiness of your actions. When your skin started to hurt from your actions, hopelessness filled your soul. You slowly curled into a small ball under the warm water. However, sobs did not come this time. You could only find yourself to stare at the black marble tiles that consisted of the shower. _Everything hurt_. You felt as though your heart would stop any moment. Your mind felt both empty and full at the same moment, unable to concentrate. The hot water slowly became warm.

 

It was when you were shivering under a jet of cold water that Hux came in. He stopped in his way when he saw you looking so broken in the shower. You heard a slight sigh escape his lips and if you had dared look at his face, you would have seen a quite obvious look of worry in his eyes. You heard him walk to your side, reaching for a towel and turning off the shower. You looked at him with empty questioning eyes when you felt the towel cover your trembling body. Taking you from under your arms, he carefully lifted you up and when he saw no try in you to dry yourself, he silently took care of it.  He lifted you up in his arms and took you back to your shared room, sitting you on the bed. 

 

Your gaze followed his silhouette as he proceeded to go get a warm shirt and pants and went to the small kitchen in order to boil some water. Soon enough, he came back to your side and lifted your arms up as he slid the shirt on you small frame, doing the same with your legs for the pants. He took the towel and made sure to dry your hair properly. Your ears caught the striding sound of the kettle warning that the water was boiling. Hux left your sight for a few moments, you the clinking sound of mugs hitting each other followed by the sliding sound of those same mugs on the table before he came back to your sight with a warm blanket and cups of tea. You took the warm cup he handed you and watched him take a chair and sit in front of you. 

 

For a long time, the both of you watched each other in silence, drinking out of your cup in awkward moments. You head him clear his throat as he wondered what to say. “Will you be alright, (y/n)?” he said, in his best caring voice. Even though to your ears this question only sounded uncomfortable and the tone of his voice forced, the question itself made the tears come back up to your eyes, blurring your vision. You did not feel them stride down your cheeks until you felt the bed shift and the man’s arms take you in a gentle hug. Silently crying on his shoulder, his hand traced small comforting patterns on your back. Fatigue took over and after whom knows how long, you fell asleep in his arms thinking that maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought. 

 

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

Hux sighed in relief when he felt her trembling shoulders go up and down in accordance with the slight movement of her breathing. She had finally fallen asleep. His hand instinctively went to her head petting her gently. He didn't know how to manage such situations but he knew nothing good came with being cold to a broken soul. As much as he loved seeing her completely submitted to him, he missed the young girl she had once been. He missed the being full of life she had been in her young days. He knew her state was mostly because of him and yet he strangely also enjoyed torturing her into this state. He also knew that from that moment on, he could freely told her into whatever he wanted her to be. His plans for the night might have been ruined by her breakdown but he knew it would only be reported to another night. A smirk appeared on his features. Yes, plans were only beginning. He would make her into the most perfect woman and she would be his pet, only his. He would make her into a clever and merciless leader and she would be completely his. He smiled down to her sleeping face as he slid her under the covers. How he would enjoy making her so flawless. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really just want to put it out there as a lot of readers have been telling me that this fan fiction is horribly wrong and that it's abuse and everything. Well yes it is and it's supposed to be. I don't believe that General Hux can be too nice actually. I think that he's a merciless bastard even though a very charming merciless bastard. If you disapprove of this, well congrats you are absolutely sane. To everyone else here that enjoys this fan fiction thank you very much for your support!
> 
> Btw I'm so sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Please comment, I always love feedback <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Also it wasn't proofread as my kind of editor has been very sick for the last two weeks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When the morning came, the lieutenant came to the door of the General’s quarters. He was dressed in his best uniform and had spent slightly too much time to make sure he looked perfect. The poor lieutenant was overly nervous as he remembered the uncomfortable first encounter he had had with his superior. A blush crept on his cheeks as his mind wandered to the image of the Assistant General sprawled on the floor. She’d look like a mess, _a very beautiful mess,_ he thought. The hem of her skirt had been hiked up just enough for him to catch a peak at her black lace underwear. And the way she looked at him with curious dewy eyes when he had entered. She had looked so frail, defenceless. So different from the rumours he had heard of her and her achievements. The uncertainty of who this new boss of his drove him anxious. Never had he not known how to react to a superior until that moment. Chasing away his thoughts, he knocked softly on the door, making sure it was heard but still not too powerful it would surprise anyone inside. No one answered. The lieutenant balanced his weight from foot to foot debating what he should do. Of course, by getting this promotion he had earned the code to the General’s quarters but he still found it disturbing to just type in and enter by himself. Would his superiors be mad if he infringed their privacy? 

 

After a few minutes of intense debating in his head, the boy decided against the idea and knocked again, though a bit more forcefully than the previous attempt. This time he heard the sound of a droid moving and seconds after a robotic voice came though an intercom. “Good morning, what may I help you with?” 

 

“Good morning, I’m lieutenant Yidrath. I’m here to brief the Assistant General about the schedule.” The boy answered back with as much confidence he could muster. 

 

“Of course, you may come in Lieutenant.” The doors started opening as the voice still continued. “The General and the Assistant are not out of bed yet. However, the General is waiting for you in his personal quarters” The droid’s voice spoke as it returned to it’s cleaning duties.

 

As the boy entered a bit further in the quarters, the lavish appearance of the space made him stop. He started looking around. Everything was almost too clean. The black marble desks were empty except for datapads and an holopad. The walls were impeccably smooth and formed curves where corners should have been. Looking down, he could see his reflection on the black metallic floor. The musky smell of wood sage mixed with what seemed to be sea salt lingered around. However the scene in itself seemed wrong. It looked cold, unloved. As if no one had set foot there before him. The simplicity of everything was disturbing. He shuddered and walked towards the Generals quarters first as the droid had just informed him of the General waiting for him.

 

——————————————————————————————

Hux had been awake for over an hour now, but he had absolutely no will to get up from the soft covers of his bed. Eyes still closed, he grunted as one of his hand slowly darted to her waist. A smile came over his features as he felt bare skin, remembering how he had woken up in the middle of the night to see her sleepy form take off the layers of clothes as he assumed she was getting too hot. His eyes cracked open  and he looked over her small frame with content. She had broken faster than he had expected her to and that proved him how much she was terrified of him. Satisfaction washed over his body. His personal agenda was going perfectly. He inched his body towards hers, spooning her tightly with his body. Her head rested right under his chin and the sweet smell of his shampoo emitting from her hair only helped lightening his mood. He silently wished in his head that he could spend the day lying in bed silently like this.

 

Of course, Hux could not stay in such a relaxing mood too long. As he was drifting back to sleep, he heard a knock at his door. His mind debated wether to get up or not… Sleep won and he made absolutely no effort to do anything. A few minutes passed and he secretly hoped that whoever it was that was bothering him so early would leave. The knocking sound came to his ears again and this time he heard his maintenance droid go answer. As he heard the sentence answering the pre-programmed question of the droid, Hux sat up and sent an order to bring the lieutenant to his quarters.

 

A sigh escaped his lips. The lieutenant sure was taking his sweet time he thought as his hand mindlessly caressed the sleeping figure at his side. As he still waited, Hux grabbed the glasses and data pad that always lied at his bedside. His hand left the silhouette and passed through his messy hair making it even fluffier. As he opened the data pad another sigh left him when he saw the amount of reports waiting for him. Ignoring them, he went to see the overview of his Assistant’s schedule wondering whether or not he could give her the day off.

 

Before he could make his decision, he heard a knock to his door. “Enter lieutenant” He said softly enough not to wake her up.

 

The poor boy entered and as Hux observed, he could not hide his uneasiness when he saw the sleeping body of the Assistant. Well of course the General could understand the boy’s reaction. She was after all such a beauty. Any man who would have seen her in this situation would have desired her. Her sleeping face was defenceless, her hair sprawled against her head in an almost angelic manner. Her naked body lied under the only layer covering her, she lied there so vulnerable under a single sheet of silk and if he had not already owned her, he would have taken her right there in front of his lieutenant. The curves of her body showed in an almost shameful way, the soft mound that were her breast showed hints of her nipples as her chest was going up and down delicately. He knew she was not completely oblivious to her beauty but he also knew that she did not believe herself to be the beauty that she really was. The boy’s face blushed a crimson red when he saw the woman turn around in her sleep, letting the lieutenant catch a sight of a nipple but mostly a few bruises.

 

 Hux knew completely the effect that his sister had on his underling and that only made him smirk. Oh how he could have fun. The idea of slowly torturing the young boy’s imagination brought him a semblant of contentment. “You know lieutenant, it is very rude to stare” Hux commented with an eyebrow arched, after seeing the lieutenant completely lost in the pleasant illustration that his pet was unconsciously giving him. 

 

To the General’s satisfaction, a light panic came over the lieutenant’s face. _How amusing_ he thought. “I-I’m sorry Sir, General, should I wake the Assistant? I need to brief her on today’s schedule.” the lieutenant answered shakily.

 

“No need to do so. I’m clearing her schedule for the day. Today, you may brief me lieutenant.” He retorted almost immediately as he finally got up. The stark nakedness of the General did not help the lieutenant’s uneasiness and thankfulness filled the boy’s mind when he saw his superior put on a pair of pants before heading out of his quarters. 

 

Hux did not think he could have started his day on a better note. He was absolutely entertained by the poor boy’s reactions and couldn't help himself but hum as he made himself a cup of coffee. The soothing feeling of the hot cup in his hand and the sweet smell only put him in a better mood. He turned around and observed the unsettled face of his lieutenant. The slightly horrified look on his underling only made his smirk wider. However much to his own disappointment, he decided it was not time to torture the poor boy yet. After all if two lieutenants were to disappear under his pet’s tutelage in the lapse of two days, people would seriously start talking. “Tell me lieutenant, what do we have today?” He asked in the most boring voice he could. The boy started his briefing and Hux’s mood slowly went back to it’s normal exasperated way.

 

————————————————————————

 

You had woken up many times during your sleep. The first time you had been trembling with cold and your sleepy self had decided on curling up closer to the man sleeping next to you. The second, you had felt too hot and had shed your clothing on the floor. You slightly remembered having been conscious enough to see the General’s eyes on your frame as you had done so. The third time had been when you had heard a knock on the door and his voice saying to come in. You had struggled long enough to hear that you had a day off and without any confirmation of this statement had let yourself go back to the comfortable sleep you had been in. Which now brought you to when you actually had woken up with the will to get out of this fluffy heaven that was Hux’s bed. The man might have been merciless but he apparently greatly appreciated a thing called sleep and you had most certainly never slept in a more comfortable bed before moving in these quarters. Your eyes slowly opened and a slight panic washed over you when you saw the time on your holopad. It was 0930 and if you had been on a working day you would have been officially over two hours late. Forgetting to grab anything to cover yourself up, you looked around the room to find any note saying whether or not you were actually having a free day as you had either dreamt up or really heard. Not seeing anything, you grabbed your data pad and headed to the kitchen only to find your breakfast and a small note on the table where a beautiful handwriting had written what would have seemed to be a sweet message to anyone but you. _‘Don’t worry, you are to take the day to recover. Be ready for when I come back. I cannot wait to speak with you, Pet. —Hux’_ The sickening nickname resonated through your head for a bit too long.

 

You however decided that it was worthless to get angry this early in the morning, especially when you had literally nowhere to be. You honestly did not remember the last time you had really enjoyed a morning off. In fact, you had not had a day off since the day your sister had joined the military… two years ago was it? Worry filled your mind as your thoughts wandered to how she was doing. Not once had you received news of her well being. True, you had not even really completed a full week here and news took time to travel. Had she woken up? Was she brutally killed none the less on Snoke’s orders? You did not know and could only hope she was fine.

 

As you sat over your breakfast, still completely naked, you wondered what one actually did with a day off. The only thing you had to read to take your mind off Hux were reports and propaganda. The though of taking a walk outside in the horrible cold crossed your mind but was obviously crossed out of the list of things possible to do as in no way were you going to freeze your ass outside unless it was a fucking emergency. The only thing you could think of even doing was actually to go train. Was that even considered taking a day off. A chuckle escaped your lips. A workaholic. That’s what you were. You took a bite of your food which was now almost cold and was like usual tasteless. 

 

With no will to finish your breakfast, you simply went to put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. It would have to do the job for your workout. You headed to the bathroom in search of hair ties and as you looked to your reflection, you surprisingly found a rested face. True your under eyes were still red and slightly puffy but your eyes themselves looked at peace. You slightly smiled at your reflection as you tied your hair up and proceeded to tie on your pair of army boots before leaving the silent comfort of the quarters. 

 

You ran through a few officers as you made your way to the private training room. Most looked down but you felt some gaze over your bruised body. Hux had certainly enjoyed himself and every person knew where they came from. A smirk came over your features. Whoever stared could stare, whoever started rumours could start them. It had been a long time since you had actually cared what was said about you. Most people you had worked with had thought you a useless whore and it had only made it more satisfying to prove them wrong. 

 

The training room was big and clean. However as most officers were busy it was empty. Part of you rejoiced of this fact, at least there you could think freely without distraction. You instinctively went to a punching bag and passed by a wall to get wraps for your hands. You’d always hated the boxing gloves. You felt like they limited your punches and did not give you the satisfying effect of pain running through your knuckles. 

 

Your first punch was weak, testing out how hard the bag is. To your satisfaction, it barely moved from its place and felt like a wall to your hand. Your second punch was much harder and your felt the pain move through your every nerves. Hux’s face passed your mind and your third punch made the bag move a bit too much. Taking both hands you stopped it and repeated your movements again and again. You slowly started hearing his voice resonate in your head. _That fucker and his condescending voice,_ you couldn't help thinking. Anger seeped through you and your movements quickened.  You could hear his voice saying with a cold tone your dear nickname. ‘Pet’. It resonated growing louder every punch. You started adding kicks to the equation. ‘Be ready when I come back’. You grunt in pain as your knee hit a bit too forcefully the punching bag. “Shit” you muttered under your breath. However it did not stop you from continuing, in fact it only brought you more will to hit harder, relishing the pain as it soothed you from the annoyance of your situation. You could feel sweat dripping down your forehead. You felt your tank top slowly stick to your skin. Your chest started rising faster. You frowned as your mind focused on his face smirking. You hit the bag harder and you knew for a fact that your hands would be bruised on the next day.  A few more hits and you heard him again. ‘Supreme leader Snoke…’ his voice took a pause ‘has informed me that you are to be my gift’. You felt tears threaten to seep out your eyes but instead you focused your emotions on punching harder.  ‘How dare you sully the name of my family. You should have died’ the cold voice said. ‘You are not worth calling me so’. Your punches started getting all over the place, your stance suffering and it was only when you started seeing blood through the white bandages you had earlier put on that you almost screamed “Fuck you”. You hit the bad a last time, though very weakly.

 

“ You know, if you continue so, even the people in medbay might have a hard time to patch you up” a deep feminine voice called on you. 

 

Your eyes went wide and you turned on your heels. The tall blonde captain was sitting not too far from you, tying up her boots. “How long have you been here?” You asked out of breath. 

 

“Quite a while. Actually long enough to be impressed with your ability to endure pain.” She answered pointing with her chin to your bloodied fists. A smile passed her lips and you couldn't help smiling back.

 

“ I thought I was alone.” You retorted. “I would not have continued so if I knew someone else was watching” You strangely felt it better to explain.

 

“It’s alright, we all have bad days” Her voice was kind and understanding. You felt her eyes wander on your bruised neck from the choking lesson you had given the past day. You also knew she had probably seen the multiple other purplish areas that Hux had had the pleasure to leave and yet you didn't see any judgement in her eyes.

 

“Yeah” You simply to her words, too out of breath to say anything.

 

“Are you going back soon?” You arched an eyebrow to her question and with a chuckle she proceeded to justify herself “You seem quite skilled and I was wondering if you’d like to spar with me”

 

Surprise passed your features, feeling slightly proud that she felt you skilled enough to ask you to spar. “I haven't truly sparred with someone since I was a low-key officer, you’d probably find it boring to fight me.” You answered her request. 

 

“Oh come on Assistant General, I’m sure you’re not that bad” She said with a cocky smile as she got up in her fighting stance. 

 

A sigh left your lips and you went to get new wraps for your hands. Taking your time changing them to make sure your breath came back to a normal rhythm. You took the challenge she threw at you and after a few seconds also got into your stance.

 

“Ready?” she asked. And as soon as you nodded a high kick came your way, almost hitting you as you struggled to doge it. The captain was overly skilled and the only thing you managed to do for what seemed like minutes to you was nearly avoid her multiple attempts. You knew she was only testing the water, dosing how fast your reflexes were and what fighting style you mostly used. Another high kick came your way and instead of docking away you took your change and blocked it trying to make her loose her balance. She instead smirked and before you could catch whatever it was, you found your way to the floor. 

 

You felt a bead of sweat travel down your collar bone and sliding its way down to your cleavage. You laughed trying to catch your breath. You hadn't had your ass kicked in a long time. “See?” you told her, “I can hardly spare anymore” 

 

“It wasn't too bad” she answered back “For someone absolutely worn out that is”. You heard her chuckle as she presented you her hand “Want to go at it again?”

 

“God no, i don't know if I can even get up anymore” You just lied there starring at the ceiling in thought. 

 

“Unfortunate, I was looking forward to fighting you a bit more” You laughed at her answer. Her friendliness making you lightheaded. You hadn't really had a friend ever since your time in school and the captain certainly looked worth a try at friendship.

 

“Then, how about another time?” you asked carefully.

 

“Definitely” Her smile was bright and warm. 

 

You had stayed lying down for a few minutes and you and the captain had started a friendly conversation. Staying there, you watched her train and spent your time laughing at her anecdotes. You didn't know how long you’d been there, just sharing personal thoughts when you heard the ring of the start of lunch. You both stopped and she sadly left to go back to her duties as you went your way back to your quarters. 

 

The first thing you did was run up to the bathroom and hop in the shower. You turned on the water, at first enjoying the freezing cold jet that slowly turned to a nice warmth. You carefully passed the water over your bloodied knuckles, watching the red tinted water go down the drain. As you passed the soap over your body, your nipples slowly hardened. You felt the slight wetness between your legs that always came from exercise. Your fingers instinctively moved down and lazily played with your clit. You closed your eyes, the water caressing your body. An image went through your head, your brain instantly replaying the time the general had held you there and put the pommel against your sensitive area. You fingers went a bit faster trying to reproduce the effect. You took a step back and as your back touched the cold stone a moan escaped your lips. Giving in to the temptation one of your hand grabbed the shower head and changed it’s setting to a rotation. You slowly let in massage your body, your hand going down at a leisurely pace. Your hips bucked in want when the jet grazed your clit. You pressed the pommel down a bit more forcefully, enjoying the overwhelming feeling. The back of your head hit the wall, moans left your parted lips as you abandoned yourself to the feeling. Your hips started rolling along with the sensation. The rotating motion of the water driving your mind blank. Your thoughts by natural instinct went back to the sensation of his body pressing into your back, how his growing hard on felt pressing onto you. “Oh shit, Hux” You muttered under your breath. “Oh god”. You could feel yourself starting to tremble as your orgasm approached. Your hips rolled in a scattered motion and your grip on the pommel seemed ready to fail any time soon. You felt as though your legs were about to give in, your moans were growing louder and your face was flushed red with pleasure. However just when you thought you were about to come, the sensation became too much and you couldn't help but remove the jet from between you legs. Feeling weak, you felt yourself sit down. One of your hand traveled to the wetness between your thighs and a sigh of annoyance left your lips. “Shit” You hit the wall in frustration with your first only to have a hiss of pain follow.

 

———————————————

 

The General was absolutely bored out of his mind. His day could not have been more mundane. Officers failed at finding some errors and like usual he was confined to his office buried under reports. Frustration came over his feature, then relief as he heard the buzz of lunch break. Finally he could take a break from the dullness of his day. However, not willing to get out of the silent comfort of his office, he ordered in lunch and checked his mails for probably the 14th time of the day. 

 

As soon as his food arrived, the thought of his pet came through his mind. He couldn't wait to have his way with her…that was of course if she had recuperated enough. A smirk plastered his features. Oh his plans made him so excited. He ordered his door locked to make sure he would not be disturbed. Taking his data pad, he accessed the cameras of his own quarters, hoping that she was still in there. What a pleasant surprise it was to his eyes to find her touching herself in the shower. He put the data pad on his desk so he could watch the show she was giving him in a relaxed manner. He watched her take a step back, her back hitting the wall of the shower and as she reached for the shower head, his hand instinctively took out his hardening cock out of his trousers. His eyes watched her slow sensual movements and he matched his strokes with the movement of her hips. She looked beautiful. A low moan escaped his lips as the pommel reached in between her thighs. He saw her lips part and his imagination filled in the sound of her low moans. She was intoxicating, he could not take his eyes from her. The curves of her body were perfect, the way her breasts bounced softly through her shaky breaths drove him crazy. He could not stop bucking his hips into his hand as he saw her start trembling due to the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. Part of his mind wondered if she was thinking of him. A smile past his feature as he saw her moan what seemed to be his name. His movements quickened and as she fell to the ground in frustration, he came.

 

————————————————————

 

After your shower, you had opted for a quick nap, deciding to eat afterwards. If you had known you would be asleep until it was almost the end of Hux’s shift, you would have eaten first, you thought as your stomach grumbled angrily. Getting up from the silk covers, you put on one of Hux’s shirts. You knew he liked it when you did and that it would probably be one of the only items of clothing that he would accept in this room. Your eyes opened wide in surprise when you saw that he had finished his shift early and was actually cooking whilst waiting for you to wake up. He had changed in something more comfortable, which made you guess that he had come in the room and seen you asleep. You uncomfortably shifted around and asked “How was your day?”

 

“Good!” he answered a bit too jolly. “How about you? Do you feel better?” His voice was cold and it made you shiver. 

 

“Much better” you replied.

 

Nothing further was said and you moved to sit in one of the chairs. Your eyes wandered around the room. The longer you stayed in this place, the more you had started appreciating it. The abnormal cleanliness was comfortable and the quality of everything, even though very simple, made it beautiful. The truth was that you'd never even had a room this clean in all your years and to be honest, your messy living spaces  had always bothered you deep down. Your gaze then went to the General’s back. Even though his frame was much smaller without his great coat, the man was well built. Through his tank top you could see muscles flexing as he cut up what would soon become your meal. You hadn’t known he could cook and it was a pleasant surprise to your hungry stomach. As if on cue with your thoughts, it grumbled loud enough and you heard Hux’s low chuckles not long after. 

 

It was halfway through your meal and after the small talk had run out of topics that the General asked you a question. “Tell me (y/n), do you believe yourself to be ready for your punishment?”

 

Your eyes darted up to meet the cold eyes starring at you. “What?” You shakily said.

 

The General smirked “I believe you have heard my question properly (y/n).”

 

“May I inquire, what I must be punished for, sir?” Your mind was taken aback and was trying to find the possible reason for it. Was it because of your accident of the day before? You doubted so. Had you done anything wrong the day before? You did not remember an incident that could require punishment.

 

The General carried on. “Well I was expecting to punish you yesterday. However, I am certain you can assume why it did not happen, of course.” He took a pause, pushed his plate indicating he was done and drank out of his glass of wine. Finally he answered your question. “ You know, pet, it would ruin it all if I told you, wouldn’t it.”

 

Your uncertain eyes met his icy gaze and your trembling voice answered. “If there is any reason I must be punished, I will gladly take it” 

 

Satisfaction was all over his features as his emotionless voice said “Good”

 

Your eyes hovered your half eaten plate and suddenly you could not find hunger anymore. You pushed your plate in a similar manner that the General did a few seconds before and took your quite full glass of wine and felt the need to drown it.

 

 

 

 

You swore under your breath as you tried to free yourself. You were standing on the tip of your toes, your wrists tied to a hook at the ceiling. You were arranged so that if you moved an inch or a muscle you’d probably find yourself balancing in the air.  You tentatively tried to make out what Hux was doing through the shuffling sounds as a strip of black silk covered your eyes. 

 

His voice finally reached your ears. “Tell me, pet, what have you done wrong?” His tone was full of amusement and the sounds of his steps gave you the information he was circling you. Your mind was going miles an hour trying to figure out what you had done to find yourself in that position. You started reviewing your day, step by step but you were apparently taking too long to answer as his hand sprung to your jaw forcing it open. “I believe I asked you a question” You tried to nod against his grip to show that you had understood. “Good, now tell me what you have done”. You tried to think again.

 

“I don't know” You admitted. As soon as the words left your lips you felt letter gloved hand slap across your face. A part of you wanted to smirk to the fact that he had put his gloves back on but another blow threw you off your train of thoughts. “I don't know” you repeated and before another hit you, you tried what was the most probable answer to you. “I don't know, I was late?” It was both a statement and a question but apparently he was in a good mood as he accepted your doubt as a proper answer. 

 

“By how long?” He asked back. You could almost feel his smug grin through your blindfold. Your body flinched in fear as his hand started roaming your naked body. 

 

You knew that he knew you had only guessed the answer and that you most likely had no idea that you had even been late. You cursed at yourself in your head. You hadn't even realized you’d been late, if that had even been the case. Your mind started to think in a rational way. If you’d remembered correctly, you had raced to the meeting room but you had remembered to be on time. His hand passed over the curve of your breasts distracting you slightly. If you had been late, then it must not have been by long. “Five minutes” _Maybe_. You said praying it to be the right answer. He chuckled.

 

“Good guess, 6 minuted actually” He stated. There was a long pause. “How should I punish you, pet?” He wondered to himself.

 

You did not answer as you knew his question was not directed to yourself. You heard his steps go further in the back of his room. A sliding sound indicated he opened a drawer somewhere. Your stomach churned as you heard a slight buzzing sound coming your way. “What are you doing?” You asked a bit panicky.

 

He didn't answer and instead you felt a light pressure on your clit followed by low vibrations. You threw you head back as pleasure ran through your veins. “Don’t move” He said. _As if I could,_ you thought ironically. “I have a few reports to finish. I’ll come back to you when I have finished.” His finger traced around your nipple before leaving your body completely. He made a few steps and you knew he set himself sitting on his bed as your heard the soft plush sound of covers followed by the tapping sound of his fingers on his data pad. 

 

The vibrations were slowly driving you mad. You could feel yourself steadily start to get wet. A small whimper left your lips and you heard a chuckle. Your mind was starting to be blank as the only thing your thoughts could focus on was pleasure. You tried to buck your hips and with no results in intensifying the sensation a growl of frustration escaped. The power setting definitely low enough to drag an orgasm over what seemed way too long for you. As if he had heard you, the feeling intensified drastically as you sucked in air in surprise. You felt yourself try to get higher on your toes, change where the pleasure came from. Your legs started trembling lightly and to keep yourself up on your toes, you had to grab the chains keeping you up. Your breathing started to become faster, more shallow, as if constricted. You felt your body compelled to tense up your muscles as the trembling became more intense. You complete attention was on the sensation, on getting as much pleasure as possible, on wanting to come so badly. You started feeling a knot tie up in your stomach. You hips tried to buck mechanically in desire to apply more stimulation. Moans started escaping your lips without restraint. You felt almost there, you could feel your insides twitching in want. The urgency to orgasm was unbearable. Then at the moment you thought release would finally come. everything stopped. An animalistic groan left your entrails in despair. Curses flowed from your lips. You could still feel your cunt clench hopelessly as it was deprived from the pleasure it was promised.  

 

Your breathing started to get back to normal. You could feel the inside of your thigh drenched from your juices and your legs finally stopped trembling. You had finally come back to earth and your hearing started to come back. You could hear slight tapping sounds every few minutes, confirming his presence in the room. You felt like cursing him but knew better than to do so… That was until he judged you ready for another round and as you felt the pulsing feeling come back started to beg for him to stop.

 

You had been denied an orgasm for the 5th time in a row when you heard him get up and take your tear covered blindfold off. Your body was still trembling and covered in sweat. You had given up on trying to stand on your toes and simply hung up there, almost not feeling your arms anymore. You could feel yourself dripping, horny and wanting. All the unused rush of hormones in your bloodstream made you feel sick. When you saw his face, you could not help but hate him and yet you begged for him to take you. You just wanted, needed, to come. Nothing else mattered. “Please, General” you couldn't help but try. “Let me come” you needed it. “Please” you needed it badly “Hux I beg you please”. Your voice was weak from all the moaning and screaming. He simply smiled admiring his work.

 

“How late were you, pet?” He asked coldly as he circled you.

 

His question took a few seconds to process in your mind but he seemed patient enough. “Six minutes, Sir” You answered weakly.

 

“And how many times have I denied you an orgasm?” His steps stopped in front of you, his hand went to your hips and slowly went to your navel, then down to your wetness, smirking at the slickness his leather gloved hand found.

 

“Five” As soon as the answer left your lips the vibrations started again and Hux went to sit on the bed, his eyes not leaving your body. “Shit” You almost screamed as the sensation became slightly more intense. “Please, Hux, n-no more” you begged silently. Your clit was aching for pleasure. A moan escaped your lips and you closed your eyes.

 

Almost immediately, you heard him get up and grab your face forcefully. “Look at me, pet” He said coldly. It took your everything to open them up and look at him. His gaze was intense, his pupils dilated in lust. Your mouth opened in a silent moan, your breath brushed his mouth as your lips almost touched. “What a good girl” He said with a smirk threatening his lips.

 

“Hux, please” You tried again. “Let me come”. His fingerers travelled south to the source of the vibration pushing on the device slightly. The sensation became overwhelming and a high pitched moan was heard in the room. Your legs started intensely shaking once more as you felt yourself approach an orgasm again.

 

“How do you suggest I do so?” He asked teasingly. You could feel yourself clench at the thought of him fucking you until you could not walk anymore. Your eyes wandered between his eyes and his lips in want. You moaned, he smirked.

 

His fingers left the device, the vibrations going back to it’s low setting. You felt his wet leathered fingers on your bottom lip and you muttered. “Take me please”.

 

He didn't have to be told any more. In a hurry, your wrists were unshackled and he carefully caught your falling body when your legs could not support you anymore. In a second, you felt yourself bounce on the softness of the bed. His hands roamed your body, his mouth covered yours wantonly. You moaned and he stopped. His hand went to your neck, resting softly yet forcibly pinning you down on the bed. His eyes roamed your body admiring his work. Your hips bucked in indication that you wanted more and a soft chuckle left his lips as he answered your demand by filling you up with his member.  His rhythm was slow and driving you mad. You whimpered in frustration. “Tell me, you’re mine” He demanded and you obliged his request. His pace started getting faster as he took one of your legs and plopped in on his shoulder in order to give him better access. You squirmed in pleasure underneath him. An occasional kiss, battling for dominance. An occasional bite mark. You were a moaning mess, his name escaped your lips telling him you were his and only his. You felt yourself on the verge of coming and with a satisfaction, twitching around his member, you both came at the same time.

 

You felt sleep threatening your mind but you were torn away from it’s sweet promise as he flipped you over, face first on the bed, ass hovering up. His grip bruised itself on your hips and his breath hovered next to your ear. “Oh we’re far from done, Pet” His voice cold made you shudder as he entered you again. Your moans this time muffled by the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who commented. You guys are really the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> this is my first time publicly sharing one of my fanfictions! I hope you enjoyed and that this intro to the story was not too boring (I promise it'll get fun later on) and please leave criticism as I would hope to get my writing to be better and better for everyone's enjoyment!


End file.
